


Supernova

by LeighMariana



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, One Shot, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Soulmates, TARDIS - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighMariana/pseuds/LeighMariana
Summary: How the episode Demons of Punjab should have ended.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Doctor Who 11x06 Demons of Punjab.
> 
> I've never written anything like this before, or anything much at all really so any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I may write an explicit follow up... ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Seeing her Nani on her wedding day and been simultaneously one of the best and worst things Yaz had ever experienced. She could still hear the sound of the gunshot ringing in her years, feel the heat of the Indian sun on her skin. She knew it would be a long time before they left her. Yet experiences like this made her so grateful that she met the Doctor, painful as they were. She was truly living for the first time in her life.

They stood opposite each other. The Doctor put her hands in her pockets and absentmindedly blew the hair falling gently across her face out of her eyes. God, Yaz loved it when she did that. The innocence of it. A childlike gesture, the frustration of someone who had not yet adapted to the soft, blonde mane which framed her face. The action drew Yaz’s attention upwards and she met the Doctor’s steady gaze. There was a sadness, no more than a sadness, a deep sorrow behind her eyes. Yaz wondered how she hadn’t seen it before. Under all the playfulness and exuberance for life, this was someone who knew loss. 

“Of course she’s lost people before, she’s been around for hundreds of years” Yaz chastised herself. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought about it before. She’d been so caught up with all the adventures the Doctor must have had, the excitement, that she hadn’t really stopped to consider that it couldn’t have all been good. The pain, the suffering, the death she must have witnessed. Yaz was suddenly overcome with an urge to hug the Doctor close to her in an attempt to undo some of the grief, or at least protect her from anymore, though she knew that was impossible. But she couldn’t move. Once their eyes met, Yaz found it hard to break away, hard to breathe even. It was like all of time stood still when the Doctor’s eyes were locked with hers.

“I’m so sorry Yaz, I know that was hard to be a part of,” the Doctor said softly

Yaz smiled sadly, “It’s ok. I know I begged you to take me there. I didn’t give you much of a choice.”

“Well Yaz I’m sure your nan was grateful to have a family member there today, even if she didn’t know who you were” said Graham.

Both of them started slightly when Graham spoke, neither of them having remembered that Graham and Ryan were both stood just the other side of the main controls in the Tardis.

A light blush coloured Yaz’s cheeks as she broke away to turn and look at the boys.

“Please don’t let them have noticed” she thought desperately.

“Exactly Yaz,” Ryan continued, giving no indication that he had noticed Yaz and the Doctor having ‘a moment’ or whatever it was. Yaz didn’t know herself really. All she knew is that sometimes when the Doctor laughed or smiled at her, she felt like her chest was tight, like she couldn’t breathe. And when the Doctor talked, it was like no one else was in the room. “I know my nan would have been proper chuffed if it had been her.”

“You’re right. I am glad I was there.” She turned back to the Doctor “Thank you. Really. I know you said you shouldn’t have done it but I’m glad you did.”  
“Of course,” the Doctor smiled. And there it was again. That tight feeling in her chest, like her heart was suddenly too big for her rib cage.

“Why did you? If you shouldn’t have, I mean”

“For some reason I seem to be easily persuaded to visit the timelines of people I care about.” The Doctor looked up suddenly at Yaz as if her answer had surprised even herself. Yaz could feel the Doctor’s eyes on her, bring back the blush she imagined had only just started to fade.

As she bought her gaze back up to the Doctor’s, their eyes once again locked on each other. She could hear Graham and Ryan saying something about heading to bed, sounds of them heading down the staircase to their respective bedrooms getting quieter, but she couldn’t look away. 

Silence. They were alone.

The urge to kiss the Doctor was suddenly overwhelming and before her brain could even compute what she was doing, Yaz leaned forwards and pressed her lips gently to the Doctor’s. The Doctor’s lips were soft, different to the chapped lips surrounded by stubble Yaz was used to when she had been with her ex-boyfriend. It felt nice. Comforting. As she realised what was happening, panic set in. Why had she kissed someone who probably never wanted to kiss her back. She had said “care about”. The Doctor “cared about” Graham and Ryan too, right? It didn’t mean she wanted to kiss them. She had risked her friendship, her opportunity to travel the stars, her future with Team Tardis, as the Doctor had proudly named them. As she started pulling away, the Doctor snaked a hand into Yaz’s hair holding her steady, whilst the other rested on her waist. The Doctor pressed closer and opened her mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to gently caress at Yaz’s lips.

“Wait…she’s kissing me back. She’s actually kissing me back,” Yaz realised, her last coherent thought as she allowed the Doctor’s tongue to enter her mouth. And then they were really kissing. Yaz felt like someone had set a bonfire night display off in her stomach, firework after firework exploded. Even that didn’t quite cut it. It was more like stars exploding. Too much to comprehend, to understand. It had never felt like this for her before. Sure, kissing her ex had been nice but this was something else, something wild. The Doctor’s hand at her waist had slid under Yaz’s top and was gently caressing the skin just above her hip. Each touch felt hot on her skin, like waves of electricity was pulsating from the Doctor’s body. Meanwhile Yaz’s hands wrapped around the Doctor’s waist pulling their bodies flush, as close together as she could physically get them.

She didn’t know how long the were like this. It felt like an infinity and yet no where near enough time when the Doctor gently pulled away.

Yaz couldn’t help the slight whine in her throat as she did so. The Doctor’s eyes met hers again. Her pupils were fully blown, her lips slightly swollen and she had a slightly dazed expression on her face.

“Yaz wait! I need to know. Does this mean you care about me too? If this doesn’t mean the same for you as it does for me, I…I just can’t”

Yaz laughed softly and bought her hands up to cup the Doctor’s face. “Doctor…my silly Doctor. How can you be the cleverest, most intelligent person in the whole universe and yet not see what is literally right in front of you? Of course I feel the same. In fact, this whole time, I’ve been scared that it was you who didn’t want me back!”

“Not want Yaz back! Who’d not want Yaz back!” Exclaimed the Doctor indignantly, apparently offended by the mere thought that anyone could not want Yaz.

Yaz was still laughing as she pulled the Doctor’s lips back to her own.


End file.
